1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to broilers for cooking meat products, such as hamburgers, chicken, steaks, fish, ribs, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Broilers used in restaurants, fast-food establishments and the like generally comprise a grill on which meat products are placed and under which one or more heater units are located to broil the meat. Heat generated during the broiling process drives grease as well as meat juices from the meat. These drop into the hot interior of the broiler as well as onto the heating units, causing at least a portion thereof to vaporize and/or burn, resulting in a greasy smoke. Such smoke generally vents into the atmosphere to become unwanted air pollution. This type of pollution, resulting from burned meat greases and juices, as well as minute particles of the meat itself, is particularly obnoxious and unhealthful, especially in densely populated areas, so much so, that stringent laws have been enacted to limit emissions of the same and heavy fines are levied against violators.
Also, the smoke tends to deposit on the interior of the venting equipment for the broiler, giving rise to the possibility of dangeorous fires, thus requiring frequent and time consuming cleaning.
Further, the greases and meat juices upon dropping into the hot interior of the broiler tend to deposit on the heating units and on the hot floor of the broiler to form a carbonized coating which is unsightly and difficult to remove.
In addition, the burning smoke tends to deposit on the meat itself, resulting in an unhealthful carbonaceous layer which is believed to be carcinogenic.